


Winner Takes All

by kronette



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the requested Zelenka ficathon story for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://llewellynprince.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://llewellynprince.livejournal.com/"></a><b>llewellynprince</b> , who asked for: humor, McKay top, bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 14 July 2005 @ 12:58 am.
> 
> Wow. It's been a long time since anyone's acknowledged my stories in a nomination-type situation. But there it is. Stargate DiversiFICation ( ) has nominated my McKay/Zelenka story "Winner Takes All."

“There is a betting pool,” Radek Zelenka stated calmly in the nearly empty lab.  
   
Rodney McKay acknowledged him with a grunt. “What for now? When the new Zed-PM runs out? When Oldman has her baby? Who Sheppard lets cut his hair this time?”  
   
Radek’s strained tone replied, “Which of us is the top.”  
   
“Top of what?” Rodney replied without looking up, belatedly realizing what the pool was about. He peered up at Radek, his mouth slightly open in shock. “Excuse me?”  
   
Radek turned his back to Rodney, shrugging. “Apparently there has been speculation about us.”  
   
“That’s absurd!” Rodney spluttered, blinking rapidly and trying to wrap his mind around the concept, even as he contemplated which planet to send the person who started the rumor. Desert or high winds? Wraith-inhabited or devoid of life?  
   
Radek remained eerily quiet, and Rodney finally glanced his way, seeing the hunched-over figure. “Radek?” he called, concern creeping into his tone.  
   
When Radek turned around, Rodney was shocked again, this time by the embarrassment on the other scientist’s face. “Radek?” he asked again, quieter than before.  
   
Despite the flaming cheeks, Radek’s voice was strong. “Why is it so absurd? We work together well. We finish each others’ sentences.”  
   
“But we’re not gay,” he explained simply, though Radek’s quick glance away said he may have spoken out of turn for the Czech. “At least, I thought neither of us was,” he amended gently.  
   
Radek held his gaze steadily. “That part of our record was restricted for Doctor Beckett’s eyes only. No reason for others to know.”  
   
Rodney fell silent, digesting this new information about his friend. He and Zelenka had grown close over the past three years on Atlantis. They had a similar banter that he and John had, though it was driven by their knowledge of science. Rodney was comfortable with Radek’s intelligence, trusting him more than he trusted anyone else on the scientific staff. He left Atlantis in Radek’s hands whenever he had an off-world mission.  
   
He smirked whenever Radek cussed someone out in Czech, grateful that he’d picked up the more colorful phrases during his stint in Siberia. They shared bemused glances when Kavanagh boasted about some finding he’d made, only to hold back laughter when Rodney would blast Kavanagh’s theory to hell with a few short words.  
   
So what if he felt a little less grumpy when he discovered that Radek was working in the lab? So what if he worked just a little bit harder to get Radek to smile? So what if they fell asleep on each other’s couches now and then, after staying up too late theorizing on power generation? So what if he sought out Radek to join him for lunch or dinner, if he didn’t feel like eating alone?  
   
His eyes widened in horror. Oh, _fuck_.  
   
Why hadn’t anyone told him they were _dating_?  
   
He fought the urge to bury his head in his hands. Why did he have to have a sexual crisis in the middle of the Pegasus galaxy, about someone he trusted and liked as a friend? He didn’t get that fluttery feeling in his stomach when he looked at Radek. He didn’t fall into a trance when gazing into the ice-blue eyes. He didn’t salivate when watching the lithe fingers stroke the keys of his laptop…  
   
 _Oh_.  
   
He dared another look at Radek, who was staring at him with a curious, open expression that sent Rodney’s heart tripping double-time. Maybe the dating thing wasn’t so bad, after all. “I – I have a weakness for cute, intelligent blonds,” he stammered, feeling his face heat up.  
   
Radek’s expression darkened and his eyes narrowed. “I never said you were gay. I was merely stating what the current betting pool is.”  
   
He licked his lips, feeling his neck get hot now, too. “Um, that’s not quite what I meant.”  
   
Radek’s expression went from curiosity, to aggrieved, to bemused. “I am not blond.”  
   
Rodney stared down at his hands, which were knitting together frantically with nervousness. “Dark blond,” he muttered, ducking his head even further down.  
   
He kept his head down as a shadow fell over his hands. He tried to ignore Radek standing in front of him, but the hand under his chin gently forced his head up. His eyes automatically followed, surprised to find kindness shining from the blue depths staring down at him.  
   
“Rodney.”  
   
Such affection in one word. Rodney never knew a name could hold so much, but the way Radek was staring at him –  
   
He started slightly as Radek leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. Nothing electric happened, no wild sparks or swirling colors to signal bliss, but Rodney felt – contentment. It seeped through his pores, filling him slowly but steadily. He took a breath and let it out, feeling tension leave his body. As he relaxed, Radek’s hand turned to cup his cheek, fingers just grazing the side of his neck, and he couldn’t control the shiver that coursed through him at that light touch.  
   
Radek leaned in again, and this time, Rodney met him halfway, parting his lips to get a better taste of the Czech. Something curled tightly in his chest as Radek’s hand tightened on his neck, as Radek’s tongue slipped between his lips. The gentle exploration wore down Rodney’s internal turmoil that he was kissing a man, a fellow scientist, someone who definitely knew how to kiss, someone who was making him lightheaded with those little flicks he was doing with the tip of his tongue…  
   
Rodney groaned and found himself grasping fistfuls of Radek’s shirt. Not the least bit afraid of his perch on the stool, he pulled Radek between his parted legs, almost knocking them off-balance. Radek quickly placed both hands behind Rodney on the table, bending Rodney backwards and deepening the kiss.  
   
 _Fuck_. Rodney inhaled sharply through his nose, desperate to keep the kiss going, changing the angle to get more taste, more friction, _anything_ to keep feeling like this. Then his very happy erection rubbed against something that felt suspiciously like another erection, and he gasped and pushed Radek back.  
   
Nonononono, he wasn’t ready for this, not by a long shot, nononono, though it felt so good, nonono _NO_ nonono, his brain wasn’t capable of handling the overload, overanalyzing twenty plus years of heterosexual tendencies and wondering when he’d gone to the other side, trying to think of _any_ woman but with the clean, masculine scent filling him he couldn’t see/feel/taste anything but Radek.  
   
A warm hand on his face pulled him from his internal freak out. “Rodney. Look at me. We stop here, yes? Nothing more. This never happened, if you want.”  
   
He blinked up at the carefully expressionless face before him. Radek. Who had never requested a transfer, even when Rodney was at his absolute bitchiest. Who argued right back at him. Who didn’t take crap from him. Who knew when to give him wide berth when he was on a tirade, and when to step in. Who was there for him, whether he asked for help or not.  
   
“Radek,” he said, his voice scratchy and weak. He was almost hyperventilating, nerves over-stimulated but craving more. He grasped Radek’s elbows, unsure whether he wanted to push him away or pull him closer. “Radek,” he repeated, stronger this time.  
   
Radek remained stoic as Rodney’s hands slipped up the thin arms, coming to rest on Radek’s shoulders. He tilted his head back to meet Radek’s eyes, putting a slight strain on his neck as he did so. He didn’t know _what_ he wanted – no, he did know, but he was afraid to think it. Afraid of what that made him. Afraid that he might change.  
   
When Radek still didn’t move, Rodney’s impatient nature came to the fore and he pulled Radek down and captured his mouth with a whine. _Fuck_ being afraid. Radek was a hell of a kisser, and so what if they had the same parts? Rodney knew what he liked; it couldn’t be all that different from what Radek liked.  
   
With a flick of his tongue, he drew a moan from Radek and smirked through the kiss. Radek’s slight stubble tickled and sent shivers down his spine. It was definitely a different feeling, and his mind set about analyzing the textures and nuances of a man’s kiss.  
   
He quickly ordered his mind to _shut up_ and let him enjoy the hottest make-out session he’d had in years. Hands – he had _hands_ that could be touching warm skin instead of unresponsive cloth. Fingers scrabbled at the back of Radek’s shirt, determined to make Radek repeat that sound. Nails scratched lightly up and down Radek’s spine, drawing a deep groan from the man. Rodney smirked again.  
   
His smirk vanished as Radek shifted closer, and the kiss lessened in intensity. Breathing deeply, hoping to calm himself, Rodney scooted to the edge of the stool to give Radek more room.  
   
“This would be much easier on a bed,” Radek murmured between light kisses as their hips came into contact.  
   
Rodney felt panic flit across his features, and hoped that Radek hadn’t seen it. The tensing of his body was obvious, though, and Radek shifted back a bit, giving him room to breathe.  
   
“Calm down,” Radek murmured and kissed him softly. “We do nothing that you are not comfortable with. This I promise.”  
   
“I’m not – it’s just this is really –“ he began, not sure what he was trying to say.  
   
“New?” Radek supplied, and he nodded mutely. A gentle smile softened Radek’s features, making him appear years younger. “I’m not stupid, Rodney. I only want to save our backs from muscle spasms. On wobbly stool is not the best place for sexual antics.”  
   
His eyebrows rose worriedly. “Antics?”  
   
Radek rolled his eyes and straightened, holding out a hand. “I’m not an acrobat. I only want to be comfortable. We go to my room. Is not messy.”  
   
“Hey!” Rodney exclaimed, taking Radek’s offered hand and leveraging himself against the table to push himself upright. “I’ve been to your place – it’s not all that cleaner than mine.”  
   
Radek’s mouth was on his, and his tongue was doing that flicky-thing that caused Rodney to go lightheaded. “Right, your room,” he assented breathlessly, only vaguely worried that Radek had found a weakness in his defenses and would use it to get his way. Not that he didn’t already get his way, so Rodney left that worry to rot and followed Radek down the corridor.  
   
Once inside Radek’s room, though, his thoughts tumbled over each other in a frenzy of nervousness and panic. Would he prove too inexperienced? What if Radek took one look at his body and ordered him out? What if he couldn’t perform? Who _was_ the top and did he _really_ want to discover the answer to that question?  
   
“See, I told you my place was not messy…Rodney.” Radek’s firm tone with his name drew his attention. “Stop thinking so much. You will strain something we may need later to save the city.”  
   
Familiar banter. It accomplished what Rodney suspected was the desired outcome – it calmed him down enough to laugh uneasily. “It’s not every day I walk into a man’s quarters to get laid.”  
   
Radek frowned at him. “You think that is all I want from you? Or that I’m that easy?”  
   
Rodney’s brow creased in confusion. “But…why did we come here, then?”  
   
Now Radek shook his head like he was dealing with an errant child. “For privacy. The lab is not the best place to explore your sexuality.”  
   
He felt incredibly stupid, and fairly certain he’d insulted Radek about ten times in the past half hour. “Oh,” he murmured sheepishly. Unsure what he was supposed to do, he shuffled to the couch and sat down, trying not to appear nervous. “I’m sorry?” he offered belatedly, when Radek hadn’t moved from the middle of the room.  
   
Radek let out a put-upon sigh. “Why I put up with you…”  
   
Rodney watched nervously as Radek joined him on the couch, and jumped slightly as Radek’s hand rested on his leg.  
   
“Rodney, there is nothing to apologize for. I know this is sudden, overwhelming and confusing. I will give you all the time you need to sort things out.”  
   
Rodney barely heard Radek’s words, as the heat from Radek’s hand seeped through his pants to his skin, sending waves of interest throughout his body. He picked up Radek’s hand and turned it over to explore the palm, hearing Radek’s voice fade away. He traced the lines absently, feeling the calluses along the side of Radek’s thumb, in the same place that his were. Fingertips rough from years of typing and electronic work, and nails trimmed neatly, just like his own. He watched as his index finger drew the infinity symbol on Radek’s wrist, startled when he heard Radek inhale sharply.  
   
Radek’s face was flushed, his eyes half-shut behind his glasses. Though Rodney had never seen that particular look from Radek before, he recognized it. He _caused_ it. That knowledge gave him a rush of confidence, and he took Radek’s head between his hands and kissed him, hard.  
   
His abrupt movement propelled him forward and Radek backwards, until they were a tangle of limbs lying on the couch. Stubble rasped against his cheeks and chin, igniting the nerve endings and causing his stomach to clench with want. His fingertips grazed Radek’s glasses and he removed them carefully, feeling around with his outstretched hand until he bumped against a table, then dropped them onto the surface with a clatter.  
   
“Don’t break them,” Radek mumbled around Rodney’s tongue.  
   
He whimpered his agreement, or pleasure, or desperation, not knowing which it was anymore. Fingers were firm in his hair, moving his head to the best angle for maximum kissing effectiveness. His tongue was pushed back by Radek’s, gentle yet insistent, until it was all he could do to stop his hips from rocking.  
   
The slick movement of Radek’s tongue in and out had him trembling from fear and desire, both equally strong. Logically, he knew they should stop. He needed time to process, to think about what changed within himself and what this meant for them. But logic had given way to emotion, and Rodney was never very good at reining his emotions. He kept such tight control over them, that when they broke, _he_ broke. He’d never felt so out of control before, and it was such a heady rush, he wanted it to last forever.  
   
He pulled himself away from Radek’s mouth-fucking with serious effort. “Show me what to do,” he begged shamelessly as he fumbled around Radek’s pants for the zipper. The bulge beneath his hands frightened him, but he’d face much worse things and survived.  
   
Hands stilled his movements in a surprisingly strong grip. Rodney’s gaze flicked up to Radek, who was breathing hard, lips wet and swollen, pupils dilated and focused intently on him.  
   
“Rodney, no,” Radek whispered, though he could hear the edge of denial in those two words. “Is too soon.”  
   
A battle of wills began, though Rodney could see that Radek was at least half on his side. Radek _wanted_ to continue, but decency, or pride or some other stupid emotion held him back. Rodney didn’t like hesitancy, especially when it interfered with his getting some. He dipped his head to cover Radek’s mouth with his own, his lips and tongue telling Radek exactly how ready he was for this.  
   
Radek guided their hands down to the unopened zipper, and Rodney let out a ragged sigh as his hand curled around another man’s cock for the first time. It felt odd to feel an erection, but not the physical sensation of touching it. He tested a few twists that he enjoyed, encouraged by Radek’s soft moans.  
   
He braced one arm next to Radek’s head to balance himself, then slipped a thigh between Radek’s parted legs, the other leg leaning against the back of the couch as he worked Radek’s cock the way he liked it himself. He swallowed the desperate, needy sounds Radek was making, nearly coming off-balance as Radek’s hips snapped up and his back arched off the couch as he deftly rubbed-and-twisted in one of his favorite moves.   
   
Hands grabbed his shoulders almost painfully, fingertips digging into the flesh, but Rodney didn’t stop. He didn’t know if he _could_ stop – he’d never seen Radek so uninhibited – eyes unfocused, lips parted and head thrown back. He should have suspected, given Radek’s passionate arguments, but how could he have known? He was enraptured watching the play of emotions cross Radek’s features.  
   
“ _Jezisi_ *, where learn that?” Radek gasped, rolling his hips with Rodney’s strokes.  
   
Not wanting Radek to know he hadn’t had a lover since coming to Atlantis, he captured Radek’s mouth again. It was his turn to gasp as he felt Radek’s hands tug at his pants, making quick work of the fly and shoving them down mid-thigh. Trembling, he felt Radek’s sure hand wrap around his cock – his first thought was: _warm_. The next was _fuck_ as Radek mimicked his twisting movements, drawing a long moan from him.  
   
His grip on Radek’s cock started to slip, not just from the slick skin, but the awkward angle. His other arm wasn’t steady anymore, and Rodney didn’t think it would hold him up much longer.  
   
Radek, who always seemed to know his thoughts, left his erection bereft of warmth. Rodney didn’t have time to vocalize his disappointment, as Radek quickly twisted beneath him, removing his own shirt and pants with amazing dexterity. Rodney found himself transfixed, and barely noticed when his shirt was rucked up under his arms.  
   
He was, however, acutely aware of flesh on flesh as his chest touched Radek’s. More chest hair than he had, nipples hiding in the coarse hair, and –  
   
Hardness. Slick and hot against his erection, _next_ to his erection. _Rubbing_ against – oh. He groaned at the feel of skin-on-skin, settling between Radek’s thighs and bringing more friction to the equation. Lost now as his body picked up a rhythm it knew all too well, he rested his head against Radek’s shoulder and sucked on the skin beneath his mouth.  
   
Radek’s fingers gripped his ass as he undulated beneath him like a wild man. They were both racing toward climax, but Rodney suspected he’d make it first, especially when Radek sucked on his collarbone. His arms shook as he gripped the arm of the couch, giving himself more leverage to thrust.  
   
When he felt the rush begin, he squeezed his eyes shut and rode out the blinding whiteness, savoring the ecstasy. Somewhere in his haze of pleasure, he felt Radek stiffen beneath him and heard his voice choke out his own climax.  
   
It was several moments before Rodney had the strength to turn his head. He placed a kiss on Radek’s neck, murmuring nonsense in a pleased tone. He felt Radek chuckle, and it was a pleasant sensation.  
   
“You purr like a cat with cream,” Radek teased smugly.  
   
Unwilling to confirm or deny anything post-coital, he nuzzled Radek’s neck, adding a few tongue licks. Actions were much better when his thoughts consisted of “oooh,” “nice” and “more”.  
   
Radek wriggled and snorted a laugh as he hit a ticklish spot. “Lick like cat, too. Do you have a tail also? Claws, I know you have.”  
   
The haze of pleasure was wearing off, and Rodney lifted his head to glare impudently. “I am not a cat. I’m not cute or cuddly, nor do I have fur.” He shivered as Radek traced a path up his spine with his fingertips, muting his annoyance.  
   
“You are a raging egomaniac, demanding, finicky, fiercely independent and have a cute nose; same as a cat,” Radek murmured in his ear. “As for cuddly...”  
   
Rodney’s head dropped back to Radek’s shoulder with a low groan as arms encircled his back, thumbs rubbing at his skin. “…Cuddly is in the arms of the holder,” Radek finished quietly.  
   
Rodney felt himself blush, even as he groaned at the horrible pun. “That was bad. So bad.” He raised his head again to stare down thoughtfully at Radek. This was the part where awkward small talk happened, awkward excuses were made, and awkward goodbyes were said. Only…he didn’t want an excuse. He didn’t want to pretend this didn’t happen. “How did you know?” he asked quietly.  
   
Radek tilted his head and frowned thoughtfully, and Rodney could see the answers being reviewed and rejected. It didn’t surprise him that he didn’t have to elaborate; Radek knew him very well. Apparently, better than he knew himself.  
   
“I suspected the possibility,” came the honest answer. “We’ve been doing more things together, and our conversations have gotten more personal. I know the difference between friendship and ‘more’, and I had a feeling this was turning into ‘more’.”  
   
Rodney’s mouth thinned to a fine line as he interpreted Radek’s words. “Are you saying I started giving off intentions?”  
   
He saw a flash of hurt cross Radek’s features before they smoothed into something close to adoration. “No, nothing that overt. Just…small things. Things that could mean anything, but I took a risk.” Radek cupped his cheek, and Rodney felt himself leaning into the touch. “I felt it was worth it.”  
   
“Me?” Rodney was stunned when he heard his own voice. He’d never been worth anything to anyone before, certainly not worthy enough to keep for a long-term relationship. “Why?”  
   
“Intelligence is a very big turn-on for me. Also, incredible ass,” Radek smirked and fondled the piece of anatomy in question.  
   
Rodney would never admit it aloud, but he very definitely _squeaked_. “You like my ass?” he gasped as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.  
   
Radek sighed happily and continued to knead Rodney’s flesh. “Fits nicely in palms, yes?”  
   
Rodney groaned softly in agreement. He never thought he’d enjoy someone groping his ass, but apparently, he was wrong about that, too. And when Radek switched to feather-light touches, it caused his brain to skitter.  
   
When the hands stilled, it was all Rodney could do not to demand Radek continue. Soft stroking, almost a caress, wandered up and down his back, and he sighed contentedly.  
   
It took a moment for his mush-for-brains to process Radek’s softly spoken questions: “Do you like me? Or do you just like the sex part?”  
   
He blinked. _Like Radek_? Of course he liked the man, but he knew what Radek was asking, and he didn’t have an immediate answer. He doubted Radek would want him to answer now, anyway, considering their bodies were starting to stick together from the sweat and semen. They were honest questions, and Radek deserved his honest answer. Sex with Radek was amazing, but what if it was just that it was sex? His body’s craving for another’s touch? Disbelief slowly came over him: he didn’t want to hurt Radek. He cared about Radek enough that he didn’t want to hurt him, or cause him to be hurt. But could he be in a relationship with another man?  
   
Wait, was he thinking of a _relationship_? Him, Doctor Rodney McKay? After several failed attempts back on Earth, he swore he’d never allow anyone to hurt him that way again. And now, he was contemplating it. With the man beneath him, staring up at him with such an intense focus, eyes attempting to be veiled but failing spectacularly: Radek cared for him deeply. That hit Rodney low in the gut, and twisted something inside him.  
   
“I have one stipulation.” Radek grew more intense, if that was possible. “This will not be casual sex. I don’t want that from you. If you agree, then this is a relationship. You take all of me, or we go back to coworkers.”  
   
It was all too much for Rodney to process. He desperately needed time to sort out his feelings. To sort out his life. “I promise to get back to you soon. That’s – all I can promise right now,” he said, apologetic.  
   
Nodding, Radek indicated he wanted to get up. They took a few moments to examine clothing for stains and tried to de-wrinkle them as best they could. Radek could change into something else, but Rodney had to walk to his own quarters, halfway down the corridor.  
   
Rodney dressed quickly, sensing Radek’s eyes on him the whole time. He licked his lips, locating the faintest hint of _Radek_ lingering. He shifted nervously, wondering how to leave without giving the wrong impression. He decided simplest was best. “Thank you,” he said sincerely, and kissed Radek gently.  
   
He smiled at Radek’s surprise, then went back to his room to contemplate his future.  
   
~~~  
   
Thinking for two days had only brought him back to a fundamental truth – he liked Radek Zelenka. Not just superficially, though the bright eyes and talented fingers were definitely a turn-on. No, it was more what he exuded, what he carried within himself, that caused Rodney’s stomach to clench and had him catching his breath at odd moments.  
   
For two days, he’d been off-world on a routine planetary check, but now he was back and was ready to give Radek his answer. But first, he had to get through the post-off-world inspection by Doctor Beckett.  
   
“Carson, I have a favor to ask,” Rodney said as he was released from the post-mission briefing.  
   
The Scot raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. “If it involves activating an Ancient device, the answer is categorically no.”  
   
He shook his head impatiently and scanned the area for eavesdroppers. No one was within hearing distance, so he took Carson’s arm and pulled him aside. “I need you to place a bet for me.”  
   
Carson’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “I – what?”  
   
He nodded and handed Carson his backpack. “Take this to whomever is running the latest betting pool about me and Radek.”  
   
Carson turned pink. “Um, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
   
He hissed in exasperation. “I’m a genius Carson, not some idiot freshman.” He shoved the backpack against the doctor’s chest. “Everything on Radek.”  
   
“Radek!” Carson yelped, drawing interested stares from his staff.  
   
Undiluted sarcasm dripped from Rodney’s tongue. “Could you _possibly_ shout that a bit louder? I don’t think the Athosians heard you on the mainland.”  
   
Amazingly, that seemed to settle Carson down. “All right. All of this on Radek. You do know what the bet is?” he queried.  
   
Rodney nodded, unable to keep the gleam from his eye. “Use your name to place the bet. I’ll share the winnings with you.”  
   
Carson’s eyebrows went up again. “There’ll be a definite winner, then?”  
   
At that, Rodney allowed a sly grin to appear. “How is a winner to be determined?”  
   
“Basically, if someone sees you two in an embrace,” Carson’s cheeks couldn’t get much redder, “Or more than two people overhear a conversation between you that clearly gives an impression…”  
   
“Good, good, good,” Rodney interrupted him, thinking at blazing speed. “Keep this to yourself, would you? I want it to be a surprise.”  
   
As he turned to walk away, he swore he heard Carson mutter, “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”  
   
~~~  
   
Rodney picked his moment carefully. He worked beside Radek for two more days, not giving any overt, extra attention to him, and to his credit, Radek did the same. That afternoon, Rodney called a staff meeting.  
   
“People, we’re going to have to divide the workload up a bit more carefully,” he announced. “I’ve spoken to Elizabeth, and we’ve agreed to up the number of scientists who can join off-world missions. Those who are interested can see me _tomorrow afternoon_ , and by that, I do mean tomorrow. If you try to speak to me about it before then, you will never leave this city. Understood?”  
   
Eager faces nodded enthusiastically. Many of his staff had requested to go off-world over the years, but Rodney had been very selective about who he would send, and with what team. The ghosts of Abrams and Gaul still haunted him. It was true that Elizabeth had agreed to let other scientists go off-world months ago, but Rodney had been selfish, wanting to keep that honor to himself. Now, he could see the benefits of not being away so much.  
   
He turned to the man standing next to him, aware that he had the attention of his whole staff. He searched Radek’s eyes, feeling himself open to the other man, far more than he’d let himself with anyone else. “I agree,” he said quietly, giving huge amounts of meaning to those simple words.  
   
Confusion resided for approximately 1.3 seconds in Radek’s eyes, quickly followed by elation, trepidation, fear, hope, desire, and finally, elation again. “Yes?” Radek whispered in a choked voice, and Rodney could plainly see that Radek was scared of the answer.  
   
He allowed a rare, true smile. “Yes,” he said, and would have said more, but Radek’s tongue was in his mouth doing incredibly happy things. Rodney grunted as the edge of the table ground into his tailbone, but didn’t care. Radek was surrounding him, hands braced behind him on the table, a thigh high between his legs pinning him against the table, groins flush with each other, hips rolling against each other.  
   
He didn’t hear the surprised gasps or stunned silence around them. He only heard the rasp of air leaving his lungs and the whimpers, grunts and groans that Radek was making. Rodney’s hands moved from Radek’s hair down his back, to cup his lover’s ass for the first time. They both groaned as Rodney pulled Radek in tight, now allowing a breath’s space between them.  
They made out for a long time, rubbing against each other but not taking it too far, until Radek realized where they were and pulled back abruptly.  
   
“Rodney?” he panted.  
   
Rodney licked his swollen lips and couldn’t contain his grin. “They’re gone. Let’s get naked,” he declared, reaching for Radek’s pants.  
   
Radek smacked his hands away, and it was then that Rodney realized Radek was seriously pissed off. “Rodney! How could you do that during the staff meeting? With everyone watching?”  
   
“There had to be witnesses,” he explained, realizing belatedly how badly that sounded. “The only way we could win the pool was if there were witnesses.”  
   
Fury was rising in Radek, and Rodney carefully began backing away. “You did this to win _bet_? You play with my feelings?”  
   
“Yes! No! Shit!” he spat, wondering when everything got out of control. Probably the moment Radek stuck his tongue down his throat…”Radek…”  
   
“Ahem,” a voice called from the doorway. Carson shot them both concerned looks as he held out two bags, one of them Rodney’s backpack. “Gentlemen, your winnings.”  
   
“So soon?” Rodney strode over to Carson and took the bags, dumping their contents out on the nearest surface. Food, clothes, ipods, memory chips, anything and everything spilled out, stunning all three men.  
   
“Rodney, what is this?” Radek asked quietly as he picked up a well-worn paperback.  
   
“This,” he waved to the haul, “is our winnings. I had Carson bet on you.”  
   
Radek turned narrowed eyes at the city’s medical doctor, who backed out the door quickly. “I’ll just leave you to it, then,” Carson said, then shut and locked the door.  
   
Radek fell silent as he sifted through the items.  
   
“Why shouldn’t we benefit from the nosiness of others?” Rodney explained hastily. “They shouldn’t wonder about other’s sex lives, anyway. What goes on between two people is just between them.”  
   
A laser-beam glare bore straight through him, and Rodney took a physical step back. “And the entire scientific staff,” Radek said icily.  
   
“Witnesses,” Rodney offered weakly. “I was one of the few people who bet on you. I overheard one of the nurses saying that I was too much of a control freak to be the bottom. I _had_ to do it. I wanted to give you something, and this was a good way to get a lot of new things at once for you.”  
   
“You did this for me,” Radek stated, Rodney unable to tell from his tone if Radek was still upset.  
   
“I did it for us. I wanted to surprise you. Surprise,” Rodney said, though his voice was flat. He knew better than to try something like this. He _sucked_ at things like this. He bowed his head, sure that Radek would rethink wanting to be with him.  
   
Then warm hands cupped his face, and he was being tenderly kissed. “Does this mean I’m forgiven?” he asked cautiously as they parted.  
   
Radek glared at him over the top of his glasses. “I believe I have penance for you.” The light in Radek’s eyes changed to a brilliant blue, dark with possibilities and promises.  
   
“Oh,” was all Rodney could say and think.  
   
Radek nodded to the table. “Get all that into the bags and bring to my room. Now.”  
   
Without a word, Rodney turned and did as he was told, anticipation fluttering in his chest. A wide grin spread across his features as he followed Radek to his room, arms laden with the bags, looking forward to the afternoon and evening without interruptions.  
   
The End  
   
*Jezisi – Oh my God


End file.
